


Not a Burden But a Blessing

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron knew Spencer and he knew why his lover thought that having Aaron take care of him when he was sick made him feel like a burden. Aaron wants to know him he's not. Then he gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Burden But a Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta** : rivermoon1970

Aaron looked around Spencer's apartment as he let himself in. Jack was behind him, a grocery bag in his hand. Aaron had the rest in his hands. Aaron turned on the kitchen light, setting the bags down on the table. Jack set his down and moved towards the living room with his DS in hand. Aaron looked around and sighed. The apartment was still as neat as it always was except for the kitchen. Boxes of noodle soup were scattered in a pile beside the stove. A pan was draining in the dish drainer along with a bowl and a spoon. Bottles of Sprite filled the recycling bin. 

An hour later, the smell of homemade chicken soup filled the apartment and Aaron braved going back to Spencer's bedroom. Spencer was curled in a ball on the bed, heavy blankets piled on top of him. Aaron pushed the door shut, letting the sound carry around so that he didn't scare the younger man. Spencer stirred and rolled over. His glasses were on his face so he was able to see Aaron. 

"Aaron? What time is it?" Spencer's hand reached out and grabbed the phone, pressing the button on the side to see the time. "What are you doing here?"

"Jack and I missed you and since I couldn't get you to come to us, I came to you."

"Aaron, I'm not up for company. Go away." Spencer grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over his head. Seconds later, his hand popped out, setting his glasses down on the table beside the phone. 

"I made soup. Jack's sitting and playing his game on the couch. We've already had the stomach bug." Aaron and Jack had come down with it first, Jack catching it at school and giving it to Aaron and Jessica and then Aaron had given it to the entire team. Cruz had given the whole team a week to get over it so they hopefully wouldn't pass it to anyone else. "Jack pointed out that you care for us when we don't feel well, but you never let us care for you."

Aaron moved over to the bed and sat down, finding the edge of the blanket and trying to pull it away. Spencer held it tight but he was weak from barely being able to keep any food down for two days. Aaron won and pulled the blanket down. 

"I'm fine, Aaron. You can go home." Spencer wouldn't look at him. Aaron gripped his chin and forced his face towards him. He couldn't make him open his eyes but he knew that if he waited, Spencer would look at him. "Go home," Spencer mumbled.

"No. I don't understand what exactly is going through your mind." Aaron pulled the blanket down more. Shocked when he realized that Spencer was burning up. It wasn't from a fever though. Aaron laid down pulling him close. Spencer didn't fight him. 

"Don't want to be a burden."

"Oh, Spence." Aaron kissed the back of his neck. "Taking care of you when you are sick is not a burden. You take care of us when we are sick, why would us returning the favor be a burden?"

Spencer shrugged. Aaron knew why. When push had come to shove, William Reid had left when he was supposed to stay because Diana was sick. Spencer didn't want to be a burden and push Aaron and Jack away. Aaron pulled him in tighter but he noticed something that he hadn't before. Spencer was dressed as he usually was when in bed. A t-shirt and sleep pants. Spencer had put on a little more muscle and weight over the past year and a half that they had been together but this, this was more than that. He splayed his hand over Spencer's stomach. He knew then that Spencer hadn't caught the stomach bug. He also knew why Spencer wasn't going to him. 

Knowing that Spencer was a carrier wasn't well known on the team. Aaron was certain that he was the only one. He knew as Spencer's boss. Gideon had known, too. Cruz knew and Strauss. Spencer had been on birth control and they used condoms every single time. None had broken, ever. Spencer always checked. He was obsessive over it, it kind of freaked Aaron out. 

"Are you?"

"Yes. I went in for nausea pills yesterday and they did a blood test. Ultrasound today confirms I am four months along. Mom had morning sickness her entire pregnancy with me. I was going to call you tonight and have you come over. I don't know how this happened. We are so careful. I'm so sorry."

"No need to be sorry, Spence. We had discussed it remember. You were willing and I wanted to wait a little longer." Aaron rolled Spencer over lifting the shirt up. He tucked it up to Spencer's armpits. He looked down at the little bulge that he could see now that he was looking. He placed an open mouth kiss right on it. Spencer tried to push his shirt down but Aaron kept it up. He kept placing kiss after kiss all over Spencer's belly. It was several minutes before his lover started to laugh. Only then did Aaron push up to kiss him. Spencer kissed him back. "So you know what this means right?"

"I've done nothing but think since I found out two hours ago. I've seen the books on houses in areas that you have on your desk at the office. I saw one that I liked. We can be moved in before I'm showing too much."

"It just ups our six month timeline."

"I know. I'm just still in shock and trying so hard to figure out when. There is no time around the estimated time of conception that I have where I can remember any kind of issue. I don't remember any broken condom or even a time where I didn't check it. I didn't miss a pill or take it late. Aaron, I don't..."

"Stop," Aaron said as he kissed Spencer's cheek. "You have to let go. Worrying about it is going to hurt the baby. I'm not upset about this. I'm happy. We might not have planned it but I want this. Do you?"

"What do you mean?" Spencer looked at him. "Of course I want this. I'm just in shock. I'm trying to process. I want this baby. I want us."

"Good. Then, let's tell Jack."

"Okay." 

Aaron placed a last kiss on Spencer's stomach before he pulled the shirt down. He called out for Jack and the boy came running. Aaron pulled the blankets back up around Spencer as his son opened the door. He looked at the adults on the bed and then jumped up with them. 

"Does Spencer not feel better yet?"

"Spencer is going to be bad for a while."

"Oh." Jack looked upset for him. He crawled up the bed and laid on top of Spencer. His head went right onto Spencer's stomach. Aaron laughed. "What's wrong with Spencer?"

"It's called pregnancy, Jack. He's going to be off until he gives birth to your little brother or sister."

"Really?" Jack's head shot up and he looked at the two of them. Back and forth, back and forth. He laughed and threw his arms around Aaron. Aaron pulled his son close, making sure that Jack's limbs didn't hit Spencer. 

"Really." Aaron pulled Jack to sit in his lap as he himself sat up on the bed. "So we are going to go tomorrow and look at a house that Spencer likes and we shall see about getting moved in as soon as possible."

"No matter what, I'm out of here in a week. I called my landlord. He's willing to let me break my lease and I'll only be out my security deposit. He has someone who wants to move in as soon as possible. I'm sure that once the team is up and feeling better they'll help me get packed up. All my things can go into the storage unit with the rest until we get moved into a house. I'm sure that Aaron can find room for some clothes in with his suits."

"I like the sound of that," Jack said. 

"I'm hungry," Aaron said. He settled Jack in on Spencer's side and stood up. "Keep Spencer company and I'll dish up three bowls of soup." 

"Okay."

Aaron kissed Jack's cheek and then Spencer's lips before he left. He texted Dave as soon as he left the room. He let the man know that a meal at his house needed to happen that weekend, as soon as everyone was on their feet. He didn't care if it was catered, he just wanted it to not be in a restaurant and Dave's place could fit them all. Dave texted back that he'd get it set up and let him know a time. Aaron smiled as he pocketed his phone. He dished up three bowls and found the tray to carry it all into the bedroom, sticking three bottles of water on it that he found in the fridge. Spencer only drank bottled water when he was sick. As he sat down on bed, Jack sat up on Spencer's side. Spencer pushed himself up to lean against the headboard. Aaron sat on Spencer's other side and passed over the bowls and water. He could make a life with Spencer. He'd already been planning it, everything was just a little early. 

"So are we going to stay here tonight?" Jack asked.

"No, we'll go back to your guys' place. Once I make sure this soup is going to stay down."

"We'll go home," Aaron said, leaning over to kiss Spencer again. Spencer hummed into the kiss. Aaron had forgot what true happiness had felt like before Spencer. It had been so long since he'd felt it. Spencer tucked himself closer. They were going to be a family. A happy family.  
**The End**


End file.
